ygotddsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3: Duel of the Warriors! Dragon vs the Wolf Lord! (3)
Chapter 3 “Duel of the Warriors! Eternal Dragon vs the Wolf Lord.(3)” Kamon – 1250 Lean – 3100 Kamon still had his two Mega-Eternal-Seadragon (3400/3000) and Magical Breaker – Advent Warrior (3200/2400). He had no more face down cards and 1 card in the hand. Lean had Zen-Aku the Wolf Warrior, King of the Skull Servants, Dark Scavenger, White Phantom and Iron Guard Knight on the field, with Zen-Aku being the leading appearance and the most powerfull being on his field now. “Your Zen-Aku is still not powerfull enough to beat my dragons,” Kamon picked his next card from his deck. “And I am afraid it will soon not change. I activate 1 of the effects of my dragon and deal 500 lifepoints of damage to you (3100 -> 2600).” “You do realize my Zen-Aku gains more attack points thanks to that move? (3100/3100 -> 3600/3600)” Lean was smiling as Zen-Aku raised his blade with the gem with the Paladin of the Eternal Dragon still inside it. “I will avenge my fallen Paladin,” Kamon picked a card from his hand. “I equip my Magical Breaker – Advent Warrior with Lightning Blade, increasing his attack by 800 (3200/2400 -> 4000/2400) plus another 200 for the equip card increased (4000/2400 -> 4200/2600). Plus my dragons cannot be destroyed as long as I have them both on the field. And now I dispose of your Iron Guard Knight and White Phantom! Double Blaze Lightning attack!” The two dragons simultaneously fired their attacks, destroying both monsters. Now only Zen-Aku and Dark Scavenger and King of the Skull Servants on the field. “I still have enough power to beat your monsters,” Lean smiled and pointed to his King and Dark Scavenger. “Correct,” Kamon pointed to the King of the Skull Servants. “Magical Breaker – Advent Warrior, attack his King of the Skull Servants, defeat it. Shining Orb of Light!” A ball of light was created between the crossing sword and staff of the Magical Breaker – Advent Warrior, destroying the King, lowering Lean`s lifepoints to 2900. “I now end my turn with a face down card.” Lean – 3100 -> 2900 “Well,” Lean pulled off the next card from his deck. “Now I equip my Zen-Aku with my Sword of the Wolf Lord. This card places a Soul-Gem Counter each time my Zen-Aku destroys a monster by battle. So now with only Dark Scavenger on my side of the field I am pretty much done with you. You have fought valiantly, but this duel is about to end.” “How so?” “I play Dark Sun,” Lean`s field was covered by a blackened sun. “Now I allow it to absorb the dark energies of my Dark Scavenger in order to allow me and Special Summon Dark Blade (1800/1500) to the field. Now I set this card and equip my Dark Blade with Fusion Sword Marusama Blade, raising its attack power to 2600. Also this addition cannot be destroyed by effects that destroy spell cards.” “Great, so Heavy Storm or whatever will not work on it,” Kamon grunted and he looked a little furious about what had happened. “Still none of them is powerful enough to beat my Mega-Eternal-Seadragons. Yeah, well Zen-Aku is, but I am not too scared for him.” “And why is that?” Lean asked Kamon. “You’ll find out soon,” Kamon smiled and he waited until Lean made his move. “Well, are you going to do something?” “Yes, maybe I will,” Lean picks up his next card from his hand. “Next I set this card face down and end my turn. Let’s see whether your monsters are really capable of defeating my Wolf Lord and Dark Blade.” He lowered his duel disk, resting it at his side. ‘''This duel is already lasting to long'',’ Kamon was not happy he had not yet brought Lean onto his knees with his own moves. The scenery had to change drastically and his next card might do it. He picks up a new card from his deck. “And? What have you drawn?” “Exiled Force (1000/1000) in defense mode,” Kamon ordered as a group of warriors appeared on his side of the field. “Next I play Reinforcements of the Army, selecting 1 Warrior-type monster from my deck and add it to my hand.” He picked a card from his deck. He checked his hand too, it contained Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600/1000). He smiled, he could use that card next turn. “Exiled Force, eh? That is not to impressive,” Lean laughed and looked at his friends, who instantly started to laugh as well, all having a good laugh about the not to impressive warriors on Kamon`s side of the field. “That this joker could even defeat Sebastian Mowa, I can’t get to that.” “Well,” Kamon eyed another card in his hand and smiled. “I now attack your Dark Blade with my Mega-Eternal-Seadragon!” Dark Blade was destroyed, lowering Lean`s lifepoints to 2100 and raising Zen-Aku`s attack and defense power to 4400. “Now I end my turn.” Lean – 2900 -> 2100 “I now activate my trap card, Trapped Spirits Unleashed,” Lean revealed his face down card and the soul gem counters in Zen-Aku`s blade disappeared. “Now when Zen-Aku is on the field, I can Special Summon all cards destroyed by Zen-Aku.” Paladin of the Eternal Dragon (1900/1200) appeared on the field. “So that is why you destroyed it with Zen-Aku,” Kamon realized and started to think Lean might be more than a match for him. ‘''Well, there is one more move I can make before losing control over this duel completely.’ “However it will not stay on the field for long,” Lean revealed and he took of the Paladin from his duel disk and placed a new card on the duel disk. “I tribute Paladin of the Eternal Dragon to Special Summon Dark Sphere Master (0/0). Now this card cannot be destroyed by battle, but it can deal 300 lifepoints of damage to you per turn (1250 -> 950).” Kamon – 1250 -> 950 “That monster is no match for my monsters,” Kamon argued and Lean nodded, agreeing on Kamon`s comment. “Wait, Trapped Spirits Unleashed is gone and so is the monster that was trapped by Zen-Aku.” “You are getting to the point, I see,” Lean gloated over his monsters. “Yes, since the monster summoned by Trapped Spirits Unleashed is tributed or destroyed, that card is no longer in effect on Zen-Aku, which means my Wolf Lord is free to attack your dragon. Zen-Aku, Blade of the Lord! Slashing Dark!” Zen-Aku jumped up and destroyed the dragon, meaning the lifepoints of Kamon would be lowered to 0, but Kamon had discarded his card. “I discard Breaker Guardna, which not only allows me to reduce the Battle Damage to 0, but also allows me to add 1 Breaker monster from my deck to my hand,” Kamon searched through his deck and added a card to his hand. “Fine then, you managed to avoid my Wolf Lord for this turn,” Lean grunted and looked at his hand, picking a card out of it and inserting it in his duel disk. “I set this card and end my turn.” “I draw,” Kamon pulled off his next card from his deck and shed a broad smile. “Now the fun can begin. I Special Summon Sun Breaker (1500/0) because my Moon Breaker is in my hand.” A new monster appeared, a midget spellcaster with golden robes and the sun imprinted on it. “Now because I can still Normal Summon, I summon Moon Breaker on the field.” Another spellcaster appeared on his side of the field with black robes and silver moons imprinted on it. “And what are these two midget monsters going to do against me?” Lean questioned Kamon. “Well, you’ll find out soon enough. They are both in defense mode. So even if you manage to attack, which I doubt you do, since I have one more trick upon my sleeve, I will survive next round,” Kamon smiled and pulled out a new card from his deck. “I set this card face down and end my turn.” “Your big talk won’t save you this turn,” Lean spoke against Kamon and he pulled of his next card from his deck. `Now due to Dark Sphere Master, I deal 300 lifepoints of damage to you (950 -> 650). Next I play Graceful Charity and draw 3 cards, discarding 2.” Kamon - 950 -> 650 “And you know what the fun thing is?” Kamon asked Lean and Lean shook his head. “My Moon Breaker gains 200 attack and defense points because you activate a spell or trap card (1500/0 -> 1700/200).” “Yes,” Lean sighed and he looked at Zen-Aku. “But your Sun Breaker will not be at the field for long. Zen-Aku. Destroy his Sun Breaker! Blade of the Lord! Slashing Dark!” Zen-Aku jumped and struck the midget spellcaster in the belly, destroying it, but not lowering Kamon`s lifepoints due to it being in defense mode. “You are lucky you were smart enough to place them in defense mode.” “Yes, I am indeed,” Kamon acknowledges and he looked at his hand. “However you are not that lucky. I activate Law of the Breaker. During the turn this card is activated the attack and defense power of all monsters on your side of the field becomes 0 until your next turn. However all Battle Damage I deal to you is halved.” “Great,” Lean grunted and he looked at his hand, before picking a new card from his hand. “I activate Iron Guard Hall, shuffling my Iron Guard Lancer and Knight back into my deck and draw 2 new cards. I cannot activate both cards, but I’ll set them both face down. I now end my turn.” Kamon – 650 Lean – 2100 -------------------------- Some festivities were going on in Hisehade City, due to the regional tournament that had just ended with the final being won by Dragen Kando and his Monarch deck. Multiple people were standing and watching over the dueling arena as Mr. McFlinn himself handed out the Cup that belonged to the Championship. “Congratulations, Mr. Kando. Well done in this excellent tournament,” Mr. McFlinn praised the young duelist. “You have earned a spot in the next national tournament with this win and a chance to fight against my son, Kamon McFlinn.” “Thank you, sir.” Dragen replied and shook hands with Mr. McFlinn and then stepped down from the arena and joined the crowd in the festivities. A group of people came walking down to him. “Great job, Dragen!” the first one clapped him on his back and Dragen smiled, before turning to the guy. It was a black spiky short haired boy in blue jeans and a green tank top. Absolutely not fashion, but the boy never cared. “You continue your undefeated streak.” “Thanks Illian,” Dragen replied, while putting away his dueling deck and taking a glass of champagne and drank it. He smiled while looking at the advertisement virtual boards, showing the next match of Dragen against Kamon McFlinn. “Kamon McFlinn is supposed to be a really good duelist,” Illian informed Dragen and he took another sip from his own champagne. “He dethroned the regional champion a few years ago in that tournament. 2800 lifepoints against 0 at the end.” “Yeah, I know. Tell me something I do not know,” Dragen joked, because Illian usually was up to date with everybody. “Yeah well, that is all for now,” Illian answered and he walked away and Dragen looked around him for more familiar faces. “Wow,” a boy near the arena said and he looked after Dragen. “That was a good duel.” “Oh, come on Dyllan,” the girl next to the boy said. “You are at the same high school as him, you see and speak to him every day.” “Yeah,” Dyllan smiled. “But I like to be remembered about it.” He walked down the stands to join Dragen, Illian and the people around them. -------------------------- A door opened and three man came walking in a room, which was darkened. A man in a single chair was sitting in the middle. The three men went over to the man in the chair and lined up in front of him. The man stepped out of the chair and he was wearing a suit with a tie. “What are your orders, Master Assasino?” the middle man asked the man from the chair. It was Assasino indeed, who had attacked Sam Degin not too long ago. “There are certain duelists I want you to capture and separate from each other,” Assasino spoke and he handed out files and a pack of cards to each of them. On a screen appeared the floating images of 7 people. “These are the seven. Make sure they are separated. Two of them are still missing, you have to flush them out.” “Yes sir,” the men in front of Assasino bow and leave the room again. “You have to flush them out…..,” Assasino thought to himself. “A very interesting choise of words. My master will be pleased Phase 1 of our plan has started.” -------------------------- Kamon – 650 Lean – 2100 “Draw,” Kamon pulls of a new card from his deck. “Thanks to Law of the Breaker, your monster`s attack power is still 0. But I have something more interesting for you coming.” He places a new card on his field. “I summon Quick Steel Knight (800/500) in attack mode.” A new knight appeared on his side of the field, striking over his armor. “A midget knight,” Lean spotted and he smiled. “Like I care a lot.” “You should, it deals 200 lifepoints worth of damage to you per monster on your field (2100 -> 1700). Next I use my Quick Steel Knight and attack your Dark Sphere Master and destroy it!” Kamon ordered as the tiny knight drew his sword and plunged it into the fiend. Lean - 2100 -> 1700 “But Dark Sphere Master cannot be destroyed by battle!” Lean protested. “Well, thanks to Quick Steel Knight it can. My knight can negate your effects when it attacks, so your lifepoints are down to 900 and my Quick Steel Knight gains 100 attack and defense points (800/500 -> 900/600). Now I do no longer lose 300 lifepoints thanks to me destroying your Dark Sphere Master,” Kamon inserted one more card in his duel disk. “I set this card and end my turn.” Lean – 1700 -> 900 “I draw,” Lean smiled and Zen-Aku`s stats returned to 4400/4400 and increased by 800, because so much was what Lean lost, to 5200/5200. “Now my assault is ready. Zen-Aku destroy his Quick Steel Knight!” The Wolf Lord once again leaped over the knight and plunged his blade into the helpless warrior. However Kamon`s card flipped up. “Battle-Fusion!” Kamon ordered and the knight pulled out his own blade, mystical energies empowering him. “Now my Quick Steel Knight gains 5200 attack points (ATK: 900 -> 6100). Counter attack! Blade of Shining Steel!” Lean`s lifepoints were going to drop to 0, but Lean`s lifepoints rose back to 500. “Haha, I activate my Spirit of the Spring spell card. When my lifepoints drop to 0 by a counter attack, I can increase them back to 500. Also before dealing damage, I can increase my lifepoints by half of the Battle Damage about to be dealt. So no luck for you.” Lean - 900 -> 0 -> 500 “Which means you are safe for now,” Kamon grunted and he looked at Zen-Aku. ‘''That Wolf Lord is sure powerful.’ He then realize something. “Why isn’t it destroyed?” “I remove my Shadow Beetle from my graveyard from play to negate destruction of my Wolf Lord,” Lean pocketed a card from his graveyard. “Now I end my turn.” “I draw,” Kamon said and he picked a new card from his deck. “And I activate Monster Reborn bringing back my Mega-Eternal-Seadragon (3400/3000).” His great shiny and roaring dragon appeared on his side of the field. “Now I activate its special ability and pick a spell card from my deck and add it to my hand.” He picked a new card from his deck and smiled. “It is good, isn’t it?” Lean asked worriedly. “Yes it is,” Kamon held it up and it activated. “I activate Card of Demise. I draw 5 cards. When 5 turns are left, I must discard them to my graveyard. Also my Quick Steel Knight gains 100 attack and defense points because it is another turn (1000/700 -> 1100/800). Now I play Dragon Hatchling (0/0) and tribute it to activate its special effect, summoning another Mega-Eternal-Seadragon from my deck to the field.” A twin from the dragon on the field and in the graveyard appeared. “You have three copies of that dragon?!” Lean panicked a little as he saw the two dragons hanging over the field, facing him. “Even better,” Kamon held up a new card and Lean`s eyes widened. “Polymerization. I fuse my two dragons to summon Twinheaded Eternal Seadragon (4200/3500)!” A new two-headed dragon appeared on his side of the field. The main body was the same as a single Mega-Eternal-Seadragon, however the heads were connected by a crown like neck. The dragon was shining white-light blue colored. “Unfortunately this card cannot attack the turn it is summoned.” “Now you have a bigger dragon, so what? It is not enough to beat my Wolf Lord,” Lean bragged and he looked at his hand. ‘''Besides, even if you manage to destroy my Wolf Lord, I have something else waiting.''’ “I end my turn with three face down cards.” “My turn,” Lean pulled his next card from his deck and laughs. “I summon Phantom Mask (0/0) in defense mode.” A ghostly phantom appeared on the field laying face-up on the field. It had a grey-black color and he smiled. “Now I equip it with Black Pendant, increasing it`s attack power by 500. Now I play Mystic Wok and tribute Phantom Mask to gain 500 lifepoints (500 -> 1000).” Lean - 500 -> 1000 “You are back on top of me,” Kamon realized and he was not happy with that move. “Well yeah, but that is not all as when Phantom Mask is tributed for the gain of lifepoints you lose half of the lifepoints (650 -> 400). Also due to the fact Black Pendant is destroyed, you lose another 500 lifepoints, which technically is the end of this duel and for you,” Lean nodded and Kamon was thinking what to do. “So say goodbye to your lifepoints and your credibility.” Kamon - 650 -> 500 “Mwah,” Kamon trusted his arm forward and his face down card flipped up. “I am not sure yet whether this duel ends already. My lifepoints may have lowered to 0, but my Soul Relay trap card says different about losing the duel. Also I activate my Solemn Wishes. Now for Soul Relay, I summon Blindstrike Swordsman (0/0) in defense mode. As long as this card remains on the field, I cannot lose this duel.” “Well, that does not matter anyway, since Zen-Aku will simply finish him off,” Lean now thrusted forward his hand and Zen-Aku flipped up towards Blindstrike Swordsman, who raised his head and even though he was blind, he knew where Zen-Aku was. “Blade of the Lord! Slashing Dark!” “To early, Lean,” Kamon inserted a card in his deck and smiled as a new shining armor appeared on his warrior. “Enchanted Soul Armor! This card activates when my warrior has 0 attack points and at least 1 Spellcaster is in my graveyard. As you know both my Mystic Magician and Sun Breaker are in the graveyard, so it fits. And by activation I can draw 1 card, gaining 500 lifepoints.” “Great, now I can’t even finish him off,” Lean grunted and looked at his hand. There was nothing he really could do now. “I end my turn.” “MY turn,” Kamon fiercely picked a new card from his deck and his lifepoints rose to 1000. “I first switch Blindstrike Swordsman to attack mode. I equip my Twinheaded Eternal Seadragon with Shining Heat Armor, raising his attack power by 300 (4200/3500 -> 4500/3800).” “That is still not enough,” Lean snickered and he looked at Zen-Aku. “You forgot to power up your Wolf Lord the previous turn when you lost lifepoints,” Kamon explained and he had done it, this duel was over. “First I use my Mystic Space Typhoon to destroy your Spirit of the Spring. Now by paying half my lifepoints (1000 -> 500) my dragon can attack you twice during the Battle Phase. Now dragon, battle him!” The dragon flew up thrusting his two heads towards the Wolf Lord. “Fool! My Wolf Lord is still to powerful!” Lean shakes his head. He had the duel in the bag. “This duel is over.” “Yes, but for you not for me,” Kamon smiled. “You see Twinheaded Eternal Seadragon gains half of the difference in attack power between the dragon and your Zen-Aku. And your Wolf Lord loses the same attack power as my dragon gains, which makes them equal now.” “They will destroy each other!” Lean now realized and he was right as both the monsters destroyed each other. “Correct, but that is not all,” Kamon smiled and his last face down card activates. “Energy Drain. I select my Blindstrike Swordsman, who by now has gained 500 attack points (0/0 -> 500/0) and it gains 200 attack points per card in your hand and you have three so it gains 600 attack points.(500/0 -> 1100/0) And now for his special effect, although unneeded, I can attack you directly!” “NO!” Lean shouted as he helplessly looked at his friends, before dropping on his knees and his lifepoints dropping to 0. The duel was over. Kamon – 500 Lean – 0 DUEL ENDS Kamon deactivated his duel disk and along with Sara walked down to Lean, who by then was surrounded by his friends. The girl, Jen, stood up and helped Lean up, before Kamon could reach out a hand. Lean looked at Kamon and smiled. “You fool, get away from here. The great Lean has lost a duel, pay your respect to the lord!” one of the friends commanded and Kamon looked at him. It was however Lean that spoke. “No,” Lean said and he shook Kamon`s hand. “I see you are an honorable duelist. A great duellist that is, a duellist that should not give respect to someone who demands it, but gain it himself. And he did, through this duel, from me. It was an honor, Kamon.” “The honor was not entirely all mine,” Kamon smiled and walked away. “I still don’t forgive you for insulting my sister.” ------------------------ A man in a white suit once again sat behind the many television screens and looked at the ending of the duel and smiled. He nodded and he looked at another screen, showcasing the festivities in Hisehade City. He zoomed in on Dragen, Dyllan, Illian and the group around them. “The games have begun. It is inevitable and irreversible now.” ------------------------ The next morning, Kamon was standing on the deck of the cruise ship going back to Hisehade City. Sara was standing next to him and he held an arm around her. She smiled and got a message. She showed it to Kamon and he smiled and nodded. “I knew he would win,” Kamon tells Sara and Sara nodded. “I never doubted that guy,” Sara laughed and stroke some hair out of her face. “We are home.” “Yes,” Kamon exhaled and looked at Hisehade City in the distance. “Yes, we are home.” TO BE CONTINUED….. RANDOM DARK DUELLIST TRIVIA: I hope you liked the rewritten version of Chapter 3. I think it involved a lot more action than the original chapter 3. New was of course the many new cards of Kamon and Lean and the fact that Dragen already appeared, while in the original version, he did not appear until the last scene of Chapter 9. Also Dyllan would have appeared a lot later. And Illian is a new character, a minor character here, which I decided to try out since I had him anyway. Not much from the previous version of this rewritten chapter 1 is changed. You will find out however that a lot changes from now on. Other duels, other storylines to follow. It will not be as hectic as the original was. And you tell me, Janime-members, did you prefer this version over the original version?